


Five Years

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie a Hufflepuff and Nick a Slytherin, both using their dislike for each other as a front to hide their crushes.Or, the short Hogwarts AU no one asked for.





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how many people will read this but I hope you enjoy it all the same 🤷♀️❤

When her sixth year started off perfectly she should have known something was bound to go wrong. 

Actually, it looked like this year, the first year she’d be able to stand on her own two feet without any of her brothers also attending Hogwarts, was going to be complete and utter  _ crap _ .

Not only was there going to be a dance for the first time in who knows how many years, but you were  _ required _ to go. Ellie had no doubt she’d most likely be going with a friend as she wasn’t someone boys were interested in, but she hated the idea that they were being forced to attend in the first place. She had more important things to do like study, her next two years at Hogwarts were two of the most crucial years as they would help determine what her after Hogwarts life will be like. 

Which brings her to the next (and more) horrible thing. 

They were getting assigned desks with partners in Potions class. 

And Ellie was stuck with none other than Nick Torres, an over sized ego Slytherin who had taken to bothering her since first year when they met on the train. Their friends found their dislike for each other humorous, but Ellie had no idea  _ why _ . 

“Well this is gonna be a  _ great _ year.”

She stiffened at the voice behind her. Clenching her jaw for a second she turned from the list posted in the back of the classroom to look at Nick.

“Wipe that smirk off your face, Torres.” Ellie snapped. 

Nick’s smirk only grew, leaning closer to her. “Afraid I’ll distract you too much?”

She barked out a harsh laugh. “Unlike half the females at Hogwarts, you’re as attractive to me as a slug.” Ellie shoved past him. “Don’t mess up my grade Torres or you’ll regret it.”

“I thought Hufflepuff’s were supposed to be nice!” She heard him shout, but Ellie just lifted her hand and gave him the finger.

If she turned back, she would have seen the way Nick’s shoulders slumped as he leaned against the wall with a hurt look on his face. 

* * *

Ellie stormed into the library, ignoring the glare she received from the librarian at the checkout desk. 

She walked over to the one of the back tables, tossing her bag down on the table with a huff. 

Kasie her best friend and fellow Hufflepuff shared a look with Tim, Ellie’s other best friend and Ravenclaw. 

“What did Torres do now?” Tim asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Who said he did anything?” She snapped before apologizing, dropping down onto her seat with a sigh.

Kasie scoffed. “Ellie, no one gets under your skin like he does.”

Tim made a noise of agreement. “Has since the beginning.”

“Oh shove it, both of you.” Ellie whined, getting up to go find the book she needed for her next Transfiguration class. 

Their snickers reached her ears before she slipped down one of the long walkways full of books.

Her fingers trailed along the books looking closely at the numbers but then stopped when she reached an empty area, right where the book she needed was supposed to be.

“Great.” Ellie mumbled to herself. “Just what I needed today.”

“Looking for this?”

A yelp left her mouth as she jumped and spun around, she hadn’t heard anyone walk up.

Her eyes narrowed. “Are you following me?”

Nick looked amused at the thought. “If I wanted to be bored out of my mind maybe.”

Ellie opened her mouth to snap at him but then stopped when she spotted the book in his hand. 

He grinned and held it up. “I’ll let you have it-” She reached out to grab it but he pulled his hand back. “But you have to do something for me first.”

“No, whatever it is, no.”

Nick smirked. “No book for you then.”

“Torres!” She snapped, reaching for it again only for him to move it back again. “You’re such a child!”

His eyes danced with amusement as she kept trying to grab it out of his hands but while they were pretty much the same height, his arms were longer. Nick backed up as she got a little closer to her goal, his grip faltering a bit on the book as she suddenly froze, realizing how close they actually were. 

Ellie felt her cheeks heat, Nick’s arm holding the book dropping as his eyes shifted to her lips that were so close to his own. She knew she should move away, especially considering it was  _ him _ of all people, but with her heart suddenly beating quickly in her chest she found herself frozen.

“Nick!” 

They both jumped apart as if someone poured ice cold water over them. 

Ziva, one of Nick’s best friends, stood a little bit away with her eyebrow raised.

“Um- what’s up, Ziva?” Nick cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Tony has got detention again.” Ziva said with a roll of her eyes. “He has asked us to inform his Quidditch captain.”

Nick groaned. “Do we have to? Can’t we get another Gryffindor to do it?”

Ellie even though she knew her face was still red, bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Nick, Ziva, and Tony were known for getting detention frequently except Tony tended to receive more of them and usually when the Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing. Everyone knew the captain was a bit crazy about the sport even if it was only a school team, and so would flip out on the two when they had to tell him about Tony missing practice. He was also never happy about the fact it was two Slytherin’s having to tell him as the two houses were rivals when it came to the sport.

“Say goodbye to your girlfriend, we have to get our asses chomped out.”

Ellie opened her mouth but then closed it.

Nick avoided Ellie’s eyes as he quickly rushed Ziva away.

“It’s  _ chewed  _ out Ziva, not  _ chomped _ out.” She heard Nick say to as they walked away.

“Ugh you sound like Tony-”

Ellie watched them turn the corner of the shelves. 

Wait a second- she turned her head, and right in front of her sitting on the shelf was the book. How he had placed it there without her noticing, she didn’t know.

Holding the book to her chest she smiled. 

Maybe...maybe she wasn’t the only one using their whole act as a front to hide a crush. 

If Ziva hadn’t interrupted, Ellie may have gotten her first kiss and from Nick of all people. 

* * *

Ellie didn’t see him again until the next day after getting out of her second class. 

He was talking to some girl as she walked over, she had been a bit of a distance away when the girls words reached her ears. 

She had asked Nick to the dance. And she was breathtakingly beautiful. 

Ellie turned around walking away quickly.

Moving in and out of groups of students it took her a bit to hear her name being shouted behind her. Her heart started beating faster at his voice, she had thought she was far enough away from the two that he hadn’t noticed her. Apparently not.

When she reached the empty courtyard she sped up.

“Ellie will you just wait!”

She stopped.

That was the first time he had called her  _ Ellie _ . 

It was always  _ Bishop _ or a mocking  _ Eleanor _ .

Ellie felt his hand on her arm, spinning her around. 

“I said no.”

“W-What?”

“Kacey when she asked just now..I said no.”

“Why does it matter to me?” Ellie bit out. “We’re not even  _ friends _ so-”

“Will you just stop?” Nick said, his voice rising.

She gaped at him. He had never raised his voice at her no matter what, not even when they were still small twelve year olds in their second year and she had cast the wrong hex on him resulting in a week long stay in the hospital wing.

“Fine.” Ellie said. “Why say no? I mean- Kacey is beautiful, according to Buckner she’s a good kisser-”

Nick let out a frustrated noise, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her cutting her off. 

A small noise of surprise came from her, but Nick pulled away before she could do anything.

“That’s why.” He said, his voice suddenly having a rough edge to it.

Ellie blinked at him in shock. 

“You kissed me.”

“Yes.”

“You..Nick Torres..kissed  _ me _ ..Ellie Bishop.”

Nick’s lips twitched. “Really? I had no idea.”

She huffed and smacked his arm before her face turned serious. “But- I’m.. _ me _ .”

“Uh yeah, I know perfectly well who I kissed.”

“No I mean..I’m  _ me _ the girl you spent the last five years hating, the not popular not pretty nerd.”

Nick frowned. “First off I don’t give a shit if you’re popular or not, secondly I  _ like _ that you’re smart it’s one of the best things about you.” Ellie bit her lip to hide her smile. “And I never hated you.”

“Nick-”

He shook his head. “I mean it. When I first started being an annoying jerk it was because I was jealous. You easily made friends within seconds of being on the train, had this amazing family with three brothers to watch over and help you in a huge new place, things seemed to come easily for you. Then in third year, I realized I had a crush and by then we already had this whole dislike thing going-”

Ellie let her smile show, now being the one to cut him off with a kiss except this one was soft and she had been prepared for it to last only a second except Nick returned it, one of his hands sliding into her hair while the other was on her waist pulling her closer with a small tug. Her arms slid around him, the fluttering in her stomach growing.

“Go to the dance with me?” He whispered against her lips when they pulled apart for some air.

“Hmm kind of hard to say no after that.” She whispered back with a small grin.

Nick laughed, his smile wide and Ellie felt her heart jump at it. She always did love when he smiled. 

“Maybe I need to convince you more.” He mumbled, his lips almost touching hers again. 

“I could use more convincing..” She teased.

Nick smirked, closing the distance once more.

* * *

They didn’t tell anyone about going to the dance together.

Even when their friends kept pestering them about their dates, neither said a word other than that they’d see the night of the dance. And to make sure no one was suspicious, the two kept up their disliking each other routine which was easy to fall back into after five years of it. Ellie was actually sure Nick got a little thrill from it. In the meantime, they met up secretly and got to know each other better, sure they knew a lot about each other after so many years but there was still so many things to learn. 

Okay so they spent a lot of time kissing.

When the dance finally rolled around, they made sure to arrive a little later just to avoid running into anyone before entering the Great Hall. 

Ellie felt her stomach twist though now that they stood off to the side of the doors so no one could see them yet. She had forgot about the fact arriving late meant  _ everyone _ would be staring. 

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?” Nick whispered, his lips close to her ear making her shiver a little. 

“Plenty of times.” She teased, her voice a little breathless from him and her nerves.

Nick grinned before sliding his hand into hers. Ellie gripped his hand tightly as they moved in front of the doors taking steps into the large beautifully decorated room.

It didn’t take long for people to spot them. Either gaping, gasping, nudging their friends, or in their friends case who were actually standing together..choking on their drinks or food.

Ellie made to walk over to them but Nick tugged on her hand, instead directing her straight to the dance floor. She felt her face heat as Nick wrapped her in his arms, looking at her so intently with all eyes on them.

“Everyone is staring.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smirked. “Then how about we really give them something to talk and stare about?”

As Nick’s lips touched hers, everyone in the room melted away. Ellie smiled against his lips getting lost in the kiss that sent tingles throughout her body.

* * *

Later after getting interrogated by their friends, the new couple had slipped out to the courtyard. 

Their friends were gathered a little away from the Great Hall talking about them.

Tony and Ziva, Kasie and Jimmy, and Tim with Delilah. 

“So do you think they’ll stop their bickering then?” Tony asked the group.

Tim groaned. “I hope so.”

“Well they were perfectly fine tonight-” Kasie began to say..just as Ellie and Nick came around the corner.

“Can you be anymore annoying?” Ellie snapped, her hair a little wild from Nick’s hands or from her anger they didn’t know.

Nick scoffed. “Do you hear yourself Ellie? Professor Gibbs once  _ gave  _ you a detention just for being annoying!”

Ellie gasped, reaching out to smack him hard. “Because you kept throwing candy wrappers at me!”

“I was bored!”

“I got  _ detention _ !”

So into their little argument, they didn’t even notice their friends standing there watching. 

As the two turned the corner once more they watched as Nick wrapped an arm around Ellie’s shoulders yanking her towards him as he kissed the side of her head, Ellie’s laugh sounding close to a giggle as she leaned into him.

“Spoke too soon.” Kasie mumbled.

The group shared a look before laughing.

They wouldn’t be Nick and Ellie if they  _ didn’t _ argue.


End file.
